


Creepypasta Tumblr Scenarios

by SquishEJS



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Other, Scenarios, most of this is probs gonna end up being smut tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishEJS/pseuds/SquishEJS
Summary: I'm putting all of the scenarios I get requested from Tumblr here just in case they decide to delete it and also to have all of them in one place!Warning: Explicit content and language





	1. Ticci Toby/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also didn't read over before posting- please excuse any mistakes lmao

Prompt from Anon: May I humbly request a wfsn scenario with Toby and his s/o? Maybe she’s made him angry or something?

I was pacing the room anxiously when Toby walked back in. He had gotten himself injured  _ again _ by carelessly leaving his weapons all over his bed and laying down on them. He’d gone to see the house medic with a shallow stab wound on his right arm, leaving me alone while he went to treat it. He had taken off his hoodie, leaving him in a grey t-shirt and his upper arm was bandaged but I could see spots of blood that had soaked through. He grinned at me, shutting the door behind him. 

“All patched up!” He said cheerily, his arm twitching.

I glared at him but he didn’t notice at first, shoving ones of his axes and the knife that had wounded him under the bed. He turned around and frowned.

“What?”

“What?  _ What? _ Toby you can’t keep being this careless! One day you’re gonna lay on top of a knife or an axe and it’s going to kill you!” I said sternly, folding my hands across my chest.

“I am careful, it was just this one time,” he shrugged nonchalantly. Did he not get it?

“It was not ‘just this one time’, this happened over and over and over again because you’re too lazy to see what’s under you! Start paying attention!”

He stared at me, brown eyes blank until he blinked and something else in them sparked. “I’m not lazy,” he hissed at me, fists clenched. “I  _ do _ check but  _ sometimes _ I forget or miss a tiny knife like that, okay?”

“Then check better!”

“Oh yea, ‘cause that’ll help get rid of this, huh?” He snarled.

“Yes, Toby, it will because you’ll stop getting hurt. Stop being a fucking dumbass and grow up.” I snapped.

“What did you say to me?”

“I’m worried about you,” I said, trying to keep my voice down so that this didn’t turn into a full blown argument. He wouldn’t talk to me for days if that happened and I didn’t want that. 

“Don’t be. I don’t need someone like you worrying about me!” He shouted, hand half raised in the air. I flinched, an instinct developed after taking the brunt of his anger for weeks when we had first met. A shout always meant he was going to do something to me.

“Someone… like me?” I muttered, eyes blown wide. He didn’t want this? Did he want to be hurt? Did he even want me here then? A few tears brimmed my eyes and threatened to fall. I thought we were past all of this. I thought he was finally letting me in, finally letting me care for him without him pushing me away.

Immediately his scowl softened and his fists unclenched, hand dropping as he realized the weight of his words. “Wait- no, that’s not what I meant-”

“No, I think it’s exactly what you meant. You don’t even want me here, do you? I’m just here so you can take your anger out on someone without worrying about the cops,” I shot back defensively, wiping away the tears that had managed to fall.

“No! No, I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry,” he pleaded, stepping closer to me and cupping my cheek with one hand.

I could tell he was sorry, and yes, he often blurted things out in the heat of the moment, but it didn’t excuse the way it made me feel. I didn’t say anything back, just looked into his eyes. He stared back and I could tell that he was trying to figure out how to fix the situation.

Without any warning or indication he was going to, he kissed me. It wasn’t a big deal, we’d kissed before, and quite frequently, but I didn’t expect it. He kissed hard, like his life depended on it, lips firmly pressed on mine. I didn’t kiss back, still pouting over his comment. 

He kissed again and again, but then I noticed his hands bringing me closer to him, one of them behind my head and the other on my back. I uncrossed my arms and put them on his chest, putting an inch of distance between us.

“Is this how you’re making it up to me?” I asked him accusingly, squinting at him.

“Yes.” I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was still seething but he wasn’t showing it outwardly. 

When I didn’t say anything else, he kissed my jaw, then went to my neck, sucking on my collarbone and biting my shoulder. As much as I hated to admit it in the moment, it was taking its toll on me. Toby knew how to please a woman and he did it damn well, but this wasn’t just make-up sex. I wanted to hear it from him.

“Toby, this isn’t how you do this. You don’t just start kissing me,” I stated indignantly.

He froze. “Then what do you want me to do?”

“Apologize.”

“I already said I was sorry.” I waited for him to continue, which he didn’t seem to get the hint to at first, since I had to push his head away from my neck. He huffed under his breath, looking me in the eyes again. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’ll be more careful.”

I smiled a little and kissed him softly. I could accept that for now; I knew he’d be more apologetic later when he was out of his mood. He kissed back, the hand in my hair leaving to go rub my crotch. I jumped at the sudden touch and he smirked devilishly. 

He pulled me towards his bed and after he did a quick sweep over it to make sure that nothing was there, he pushed me down onto it. Toby crawled over me, sucking on another spot on my neck while he reached under my shirt to hold my sides. He was impatient, tugging my shirt over my head mere moments after we got on the bed.

He ground himself onto me and I let out a startled moan. Embarrassed, I slapped my hand over my mouth. He’d heard me moan his name before, practically scream while holding onto his bed sheets for dear life, but it still made me flustered. The damn bastard knew it too.

“You like that, hm?” He hummed, grinding against me again while he took his own shirt off. 

“Shut it,” I grunted while admiring his body. Despite the uncountable amount of scars on him and the new ones he was gaining all the time, he looked amazing. Broad shoulders, clearly defined abs, and big biceps. My hands did a complicated dance across his body, tracing each and every faded line marring it.

He was back on my chest, leaving hickeys absolutely everywhere, trailing down to my stomach. He bit my side rather hard, eliciting yet another gasp from me. He hummed again, and briefly touched his lips to mine before reaching under me to undo the clasp on my bra. I sat up on my elbows and he snatched it off of me, throwing it to the side to be retrieved later. He pushed me back down with one hand laid firmly on my neck. I didn’t have to fear that he would choke me right now though. Instead, he kissed me roughly. Any tenderness he had earlier while trying to make it up to me was gone. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it now.

His hands were on either side of my head as he grinded against me, desperately chasing the friction spawned by the jeans both of us were wearing. My mouth opened to moan but it was silenced by Toby sticking his tongue in. One of my hands tugged on his hair absentmindedly and he shivered at the action, growling on top of me. 

He wasted no time after to start undoing his belt, promptly kicking off his pants and yanking mine down soon after. He was going faster than he usually did- the Toby I was acquainted with liked to drag things out, make me beg for it. Not today, it seemed.

He held himself over me, watching my face as two of his fingers brushed my panties aside and teased the folds of my pussy. I couldn’t contain the loud groan that tore itself from my throat when he inserted both of them into me and I tried muffling the sound with my hand.

“Yea, that’s it baby, make those sweet sweet noises for me. Awe, are you shy all of a sudden? That’s cute, come on, I know you want to get lost in the feeling,” he cooed in my ear. If I hadn’t been beet red before, I certainly was now.

Another surprised gasp came from me as he curled his two fingers inside of me. He pumped them slowly in and out, rubbing his thumb across my clit. It sent electric shocks through my body and I involuntarily bucked up into his hand, chasing the addictive feeling. He was smirking above me and just as I was about to tell him to wipe that stupid smile off of his face, he inserted a third finger, effectively cutting me off as pleasure coursed through my body.

“You like it that much? Maybe I should do this more often… You’re being so nice right now, no mean comments. But maybe it’s ‘cause you’re so lost in the feeling of me playing with you. Is that it? Am I making you feel so good you can’t even talk? You’re so wet, you know.” 

His fingers were nice but I knew what would come after and I wanted that more than this. When he didn’t get a reply from me, he gently teased my nipple with his mouth, licking it and biting experimentally.

Admittedly, I struggled to form the words as he curled all three fingers. “Hurry up already,” I moaned.

He removed himself from me entirely, earning a whine from me, and sat up. “What’s that?”

Part of me hated when he made me ask him for it, but the other part of me liked that he knew exactly what to do to get me hot and bothered. “Hurry up,” I repeated myself.

“Hurry up with what?” He asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at me.

“Goddammit Toby stick it inside me already, you know what I want,” I begged, wriggling out of my underwear. Right as I sat up to pull off his own, he shoved me back down and took them off himself. I tilted my head up to see what he was doing and I caught a glimpse of his erection.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he chirped, grabbing a condom and lube from a drawer in his nightstand. He slicked himself up with one hand, rubbing my clit with the other to keep me vocal. Then, he pulled me closer to him and rested his tip against my entrance. “You ready?” He asked, waiting patiently despite the fact that I was literally rubbing myself against him because I was so impatient.

“Yea,” I breathed out. 

He entered me slowly, giving me ample time to adjust to something other than his fingers. I crooned his name, fisting my hand in his hair how I knew he liked it, and he moaned in response. Eventually, he was fully inside me and waited for me to give him a signal to start moving. It took me a few moments to get used to the feeling of being stretched like this but when I was ready, I nodded to him, unable to form a coherent sentence.

He pulled all the way out before slamming right back into me. I yelped in surprise and he merely chuckled, slowing to a snail’s pace. Bastard, oh god, how I wanted to feel him inside me and I could, but like this he was taking forever.

“Toby,” I muttered.

“Hm?” He hummed, both hands on my thighs to keep me still while he worked.

“Go faster,” I whined.

“Like this?” He gave a sharp thrust in but instead of slowing down, he kept going, keeping the same pace.

I nodded vigorously as pleasure coursed through my body, making my toes curl, and my hand tighten in his hair. My other hand found its way to grip onto the sheets for stability as he rocked me back and forth with the power he was easily exerting. I knew it took no effort for him at all to hold my lower half while he did this, it was like picking up a toy.

I moaned his name out senselessly and he bit my shoulder in response. I threw my head back as he reached deep inside me only to pull out and slam back in. If I focused, I could hear the sound of skin slapping but it was lost in my moans and the occasional noise from Toby who was hiding his own face in my neck, sucking on it. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could pull him even further into me.

We’d only just started but I already didn’t know how much longer I could last. He was usually so annoying, picking up the speed so slow that I would have to ask a million times before it ever reached this pace, but here I was, one ask in and getting fucked out of my mind.

I didn’t think I’d ever felt this good, how rough yet gentle he was being. He was mindlessly screwing himself into me, sucking and biting my neck, marking me up so that I knew I was his, but he was also holding me, making sure that if I wanted it I had to ask so that he knew I was okay with it. If I didn’t want it, I wouldn't have asked but I certainly liked this.

I was getting so lost in it, I almost didn’t realize how close I was to coming already. Toby knew though. I didn’t have to say, he just read body language like that, figured out from how frantically I was pulling on his hair and moaning. Right as I was about to spill over the edge, he ceased to move. I tried to rock against him, desperately craving an orgasm, but he held me still so that I didn’t move an inch despite my best attempts.

“Fuck, Toby, keep going, please, please,” I begged him, lifting his head up so that I could look him in the eyes while speaking.

“Do I want you here?”

‘What?” I panted, confused. Then, it dawned on me that he was referencing our argument. “Yes, yes you want me here.”

“Wrong answer babe,” he said, and upon seeing my eyes grow into saucers because  _ what the fuck _ , he laughed. “Sike.”

Before I could tell him off for pulling dumb shit like that, he resumed his thrusts and I bit my hand to keep from being too loud. I lost all train of thought for another minute as he pounded into me, clearly seeking his own release. Then, my breath hitched and I saw white. Pure bliss traveled from my head to my hands in Toby’s hair, to my legs wrapped around his torso, to my toes curling with the rush of pleasure. I covered my entire mouth but even then, one could hear me loud and clear. 

A few hard thrusts later, Toby grit his teeth above me, eyes shut tight, growling as he came. His head dropped to my chest, a light sheen of sweat covering both of our bodies as we caught our breath. He recovered faster than I did, as he did in any given situation with his athleticism, and pulled out of me. I squirmed at the feeling, but Toby was quick to fall on his side and pull me on top of him, reversing our positions. 

“You good babe? Tried to go a little easier on you, dunno if you’d like it,” he asked, running his hands through my hair now, gently untangling any knots.

He could be gentle and sweet when he wanted, and thankfully he was always pleasant and comforting after sex, if he wasn’t looking for another round. It didn’t seem he was today though, content with me laying on top of him, catching my breath slowly but surely.


	2. Jeff the Killer/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's soft jeff hours baaabeeyyyyy

Prompt from anon: I lost it but uh. It was requesting jeff/reader scenario

The girl screamed as the man hefted his axe up in the air, then brought it down on her head, cutting off her shrieks. 

Jeff snorted. “He looks like Toby.”

“Mm I guess he does, a little,” I replied.

We were watching cheesy old horror movies Jeff had picked up from the bargain bin of some store years ago. Sitting on his bed between his legs, his arms wrapped loosely around my torso… It was one of those nice afternoons where nothing had upset him and everything seemed to be existing the bright haze of normalcy. This is what normal couples did and even though Jeff was anything but normal, he had his moments of tenderness.

Those times where he wasn’t yelling or muttering things under his breath, hitting the walls, stabbing the floor. When he wasn’t covered in blood and laughing like a maniac- that’s when he was pleasurable to be around. I loved him, of course, but in the back of my mind I would always have the fear that he’d turn that knife on me again. I had the scars to prove that things were not always as glamourous as they seemed now, but I had to remind myself that things were different. Jeff had changed. Not a lot, but I could tell he was a little more soft on the edges than he used to be.

I refocused on the movie right as the murderer was dragging the girl’s body into another room. He poured gasoline all over her, his expression hidden behind a ski mask. He pulled out a lighter and threw it on the poor girl, setting her and the surrounding area ablaze. 

I felt Jeff’s arms tighten around me. I wouldn’t have noticed it if I hadn’t known how scared of fire he was. Even if it wasn’t real, he tensed up. When the movie switched perspectives so that we were following the rest of the group, he relaxed, hands resting on my thighs. A few more minutes passed, but I was acutely aware of his hand creeping closer to my private areas. I raised an eyebrow.

“Y’know, Jeff, you can always just tell me if you’re horny,” I said, a little smirk playing on my lips. 

“Really? Every time I do you turn as red as a tomato,” he mused.

“Yea, ‘cause you grab me with no warning.”

Jeff hummed, gently tilting my chin up with one hand so that he could press a small kiss to my forehead. His leathery skin had felt weird at first but I’d found myself getting used to the sensation over time. His mouth was even stranger, the scabs rubbing against me whenever our skin came in contact. 

I turned around to face him, pressing my lips right up against his. His hands moved to my hips as he took the lead, leaning himself ever so slightly over me. It was the little things he did to show that he was in control; I knew how much he liked it, needed it, really. We parted for air but only for a second before he was slipping his tongue into my mouth. Fast and rough was how he liked it, but today the second half of that was missing, it seemed. One of his hands was pressed flat on my back, keeping me pressed to him even as he lowered us so that I was flat against the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows, leaning over me. 

“Just thinking about you underneath me gets me going, but seeing you makes me _really_ excited,” he grumbled, almost to himself as his gaze raked over my body. He wasted no time in hiking my shirt up to hold my sides down as he straddled me. He sucked and bit my neck, every so often grinding into me. It was slow and torturous but at the same time he was moving faster than I could clearly comprehend.

Every time he ground his hips down and bit down on a spot he knew was sensitive I let out a little gasp. It only served to fuel him as he continued to assault my neck and collar bones, the movie long forgotten. My hands dug under his shirt to press against his abdomen, feeling the leathery skin above me. 

He grunted, burying his head in the crook of my neck as he kept moving against me. Jeff suddenly slowed down to a halt and sat up, pulling insistently on my shirt. I got the hint and took it off myself, a bit of a struggle considering he was still straddling my crotch and it felt good, but the article of clothing was tossed off the bed regardless. In the time I’d done that, Jeff had also abandoned his shirt. 

Some parts of his skin were more normally coloured than the rest, most noticeably around the lower half of his body. His chest was the most scarred and had the severest of burns. I found myself gently touching it as though it would hurt him even though I knew it wouldn’t. 

“Don’t pity me,” he growled, watching my hands move.

“I’m not,” I said, “I’m admiring how strong you are.” 

He hummed, expression softening. “Is that so?”

“Yea,” I replied, looking up at him with a small smile.

He leaned down and kissed me again, hands lifting me up a little so that he could unclasp my bra and take it off. He grabbed one of my breasts and gave it soft squeeze, eliciting a moan from me. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, effectively silencing me as his hands wandered down to my thighs. 

In an attempt to be playful, I rubbed his erection through his sweatpants. It shocked him more than I believed it would since he moaned into my mouth and quickly grabbed my both of my wrists to pin them next to my head. 

“Who’s the eager one now? I’ll give you what you want… Don’t move your hands.”

I remained compliant as he lifted himself off of me enough to tug down my pants and underwear in one swift motion before he followed suit on his own remaining clothes. His erection stood at attention, free from the binding fabric.

It was Jeff’s turn to surprise me because instead of entering me like I thought he would, he spread my legs apart with his knees and knelt down. Before I could guess what he was doing, his tongue entered me. I yelped, covering my mouth with my hands. His eyes drifted up to look at me as he began lapping at my folds, and he grinned, stretching his carved smile a little.

“Told you not to move your hands,” he paused to say. I put my hands back next to my head but bit my lip so as not to let his neighbours know what we were doing. He seemed to notice since the next words out of his mouth were “Don’t be afraid to make those pretty noises, sweetheart.”

Again, I complied and almost immediately moaned when he stuck his tongue all the way inside me. He continued licking me, biting my inner thighs once in a while too. Each time he did it was unexpected and made me gasp. 

“Jeff,” I groaned quietly, bucking my hips up eagerly into his mouth. One of my hands found its way into his hair to grab it for something to hold onto but just as quick as I had run my fingers through it, he had left my pussy and was forcing my hand back next to my head. 

“I told you not to move your damn hands. Did it feel so good that you couldn’t even follow that simple order?” He asked tauntingly, looking me right in the eye. “I’m waiting for an answer, sweetheart,” he said when I didn’t respond.

“Yes,” I breathed out, attempting to rub my thighs together to make up for the lost friction. I couldn’t though, because his knees were still keeping my legs spread out. He was made aware and glanced down before meeting my gaze again.

“Y’know, (Y/N), you can always just tell me if you’re horny.” He was mocking me from earlier and an angry blush blossomed across my face. 

“Fuck you,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Yea, I know you want to fuck me. Ready?” He asked. He was making an effort to be courteous but I could see him moving his hips impatiently already, rocking from side to side.

I nodded. 

He entered me all at once, letting out a gruff moan of his own. He gave me no time to adjust; my hands gripped the bedsheets for stability as he pulled out all the way and subsequently snapped his hips forwards again. That tore another yelp from me and Jeff took it upon himself to silence me, leaning forward on his elbows to kiss me sloppily. One of his hands left to lift my leg up for easier access as he rocked in and out of me. The pleasure that was coursing through me now, how I chased after it every time he left me and how it happily returned when he slipped back inside- it was amazing. Jeff stopped kissing me in favour of focusing on thrusting into me, a decision I was rather pleased with, as a particularly hard one caused me to arch my back slightly. 

“Fuck,” he panted out, head ducked. The hand lifting my leg up vanished momentarily to move his hair out of his eyes before it was back. He was squeezing me tight there, and in any other situation it might’ve hurt but in the moment it was translating straight to pleasure, being so close to my core and all.

I moaned his name absentmindedly and brought my arms under his armpits to wrap around his back for security. He didn’t comment this time, too wrapped up in the bliss each movement was producing. Jeff picked up his pace so that the thrusts were shallow but fast. I wrapped my legs around the lower half of his body to pull him closer just as he slipped the hand that had been on my thigh to the small of my back to lift my nether regions towards him. 

His other hand was being used to hold himself up mere inches from my face and I could tell through his half-lidded eyes that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. I cupped his cheek and he grumbled something incoherent right before cursing. He ducked his head again and I couldn’t help but toss mine back and drop my hand as something welled up inside me. I recognized it fairly quickly and made an effort to tell Jeff though through all my moaning it took him a few moments to realize what I had said. When he did, he grinned and sped up, if that was even possible. 

“C’mon sweetheart, come for me, that’s it, that’s it, you’re my little angel, aren’t you,” he cooed in my ear with that raspy voice of his. It only served to lure me closer and closer but I wasn’t the only one. He, too, was becoming sloppy and disheveled as time went on.

Finally, and inevitably, he pushed me over the edge and my fingernails dug into his back, my toes curled, and my eyes squeezed shut tight as I came, biting my lip to stifle the loud moan as much as I could. I saw white even with my eyes closed and pure, unadulterated bliss filled every pore in my body, every nook and cranny that could possibly exist. Jeff followed soon after; right when I opened my eyes again he cursed through his teeth. 

I could feel his seed in me even as he slowed to work himself down and when he finally pulled out, I cringed at the sensation of it dripping out of me. He had no shame in watching it before raking his gaze over my sweat covered body.

“Babe you look so fucked right now,” he chuckled.

“Oh, I wonder why,” I shot back, though not angry at all. 

He got off of me and wandered over to the bathroom while I laid there on his bed, still catching my breath. It never ceased to amaze me how fast he could recover. When he returned, he was holding a few tissues which he used to clean both of us off with. I squirmed, still sensitive, and he held my waist down with one hand.

When he deemed me clean enough, he dug around for a clean pair of underwear and a bra and tossed them to me while he rooted around for his own clothes. I begrudgingly rolled off the bed to pull them on but not before enjoying the cold air on my heated skin. I joined him wordlessly in the hunt for clothes and ended up just taking a pair of his sweatpants and a shirt from his drawer. 

“Wearing my clothes now?” He asked, an eyebrow raised once I’d pulled the black shirt over my head.

“Got a problem with that?” 

“Not at all, sweetheart. They’re just a bit… big on you.”

It was true, with how the sweatpants practically slipped off my waist but I didn’t mind it. Instead, I crawled back onto his bed. When he was done slipping on a pair of blue shorts and a red t-shirt for some band, he joined me, spreading his legs in exactly the same position we had been in before.

I put myself in front of him, appreciating the way he rested his chin on my head and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close to him. 

“Do you have any idea what’s going on anymore?” He asked me.

“Well, considering you were fucking me, I wasn’t paying much attention to the movie,” I snarked back. 

“That good, huh?” He murmured, obviously tired. It made sense, given that he’d done most of the work there, but I still hadn’t expected him to get drowsy this fast.

“Yea.”

I pressed myself back against his chest, indulging in the warmth radiating from his skin through his clothes and closed my eyes, sighing softly. We stayed like that for a long time and I simply listened to the movie, the occasional scream and line of dialogue the only thing prompting me to open my eyes a little to observe before closing them again. His hair was tickling my ear but in that moment I didn’t have the strength to disrupt the peace between us to move it. That, and my limbs felt like lead, sleepiness overtaking me.

I almost missed the quiet “love you” that sounded from behind me and had just enough energy to mumble it back before crashing.


	3. Jeff/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Jeff/Reader smut. Enjoy

I threw the fifteenth comic book onto the growing pile. It was all Jeff had in terms of reading material at the moment. I was going through his stash rather quickly, though there was a sizeable amount of comics left, maybe thirty or forty more. He’d been gone all day, leaving me to hang around in his room boredly, cycling between watching tv, reading his comic books, and sleeping. It didn’t help that he hadn’t even said what he was doing, where he was going, or when he would be back. He’d simply left with his knife in hand.

I’d grown so used to the quiet drone of the tv that I’d left on for background noise that it startled me when the door suddenly flew open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Jeff slammed it shut behind him, rattling the wooden frame with the force. 

His hair was tangled and there was a purple bruise blossoming across his nose. He didn’t have blood on him, thank god, but the look in his eyes was nothing short of terrifying. He flung his knife against the wall and it stuck there, embedded in the wood. I slowly put down the comic I’d been reading and slid off the bed to greet him. 

“Hey babe… Is everything okay?” I asked, unsure of what he would do. Jeff was a wild card. Would he sleep it off or would he stab the wall? Always a gamble. 

“No.” 

I grabbed the brush behind him and started running it through his hair, gently tugging the knots out. “I’m sorry to hear that,” I said in a calm, soothing voice. His shoulders dropped for a single second but he raised them apprehensively when I spoke again. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” His tone was icy and even though he was glaring at me, I knew the anger wasn’t directed at me in particular. 

“Jeff, I know you’re lying. What’s up?” I questioned, not missing the way he leaned into my hand when I ran it up the back of his head to check for any knots I may have missed. 

“Nothing. Just shut up already,” he snapped, pushing me away so he could yank his knife out of the wall. 

“Really? That’s how you’re gonna act?” I snarked. He turned to face me, an eyebrow raised. “Stop being childish and just tell me what’s wrong so we can work it out.”

“I don’t need you to help work out my problems,” he hissed back. This was probably my warning to shut my trap and not piss him off further but I also wasn’t willing to leave the conversation like this.

“You don’t? ‘Cause I distinctly remember how much more unstable you were  _ before _ we started talking things out.” 

“I was perfectly fine.”

“No you weren’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re fucking mental!” I blurted out.

He loomed over me threateningly but I met his glare with one of my own. He couldn’t shut me out like this. I knew he thought he was showing weakness whenever we talked about his emotions but we’d been doing it consistently for almost a year.  _ Now _ is when he wants to push me away, to shut me out? 

“Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth,” he growled out, stabbing his knife into the dresser next to us. It was filled with numerous holes that had been formed in a similar fashion. 

“Jeff, seriously, what happened? I thought we were talking about these sorts of things,” I pressed, despite the warning. It was a bad decision. Something blurred and the next thing I knew he’d thrown me onto the bed and was pinning me down by my wrists, straddling my hips to keep me down.. 

“I told you to shut your fucking mouth, now do as I say or I’m going to carve your tongue out.” 

The threat made it apparent how much deep shit I was in but I’d never stopped fighting before. I didn’t say anything but I did struggle in his grip, sitting up part-way to try to help loosen his grip even a little. He made a noise of irritation and tightened his hold on me. If he kept going, it was sure to leave bruises. I kicked at his legs but again he remained unaffected, keeping himself still above me until I got the message to stop questioning him and leave him alone for the rest of the night. In an attempt to knee him in the stomach, my leg slid all the way across his crotch. The way his grip faltered for a fraction of a second was enough to tell me I’d put another idea in his head.

“Oh, so that’s what this is,” he spit at me. “You’re just trying to get me more pissed off so I’ll rough you around a bit more? Sweetheart now is really not the time but hey, if that’s what you want then I’ll give it to you.” He punctuated his words by grinding onto me without hesitation, drawing a yelp from me. 

“That’s not-”

“Then why did you do it?”

“It was an accident!”

“Oh sure it was sweetheart, sure,” he chuckled darkly. He quickly pressed his lips to mine while he continued to roll his hips on my crotch. I kissed him back of course, but it dawned on me that perhaps he’d pushed me onto the bed like that  _ in order _ to get into my pants. He had a habit of pinning the idea on me. It was accidental on my part, but sometimes this was how he calmed himself. He would get himself focused on an entirely different emotion and chase the pleasure it brought. In the process, he’d forget about whatever made him angry enough to calm down and think about it more rationally. As much of an ass as he was, whatever he said now he’d make up for later. He ducked his head and sighed contentedly for a few moments before attacking my face once more.

But because he was angry, he threw all sense of gentleness out of the window. Well, not all of it, I supposed. He let go of my wrists in favour of holding onto my sides much more gently than he’d held my wrists before. He was easier to work up, but for me, I took a little longer to get into it. I knew he was going to skip out on most of the foreplay with how eagerly he was grinding into me but he was making efforts for my end as well, thumbs rubbing circles into my skin. His tongue slithered into my mouth, tasting faintly of smoke.

“Were you smoking earlier?” I broke from the kiss to ask. He hardly ever did and only when something got under his skin. 

“Yea,” came the short reply as he started occupying himself with leaving a hickey on my neck.

“Wait, Jeff,” I started, pushing on his chest so he’d sit up. He narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

“What?”

“We’re gonna talk about this after, right?” I just had to make sure.

“Yea, sure,” he rushed out, kissing me so I couldn’t say anything else.

It wasn’t helping my case that a familiar pool of warmth was gathering in my nether regions with how he was pressed against me. At least he’d agreed to talk about it later. I pulled him closer to me, hands resting on his forearms. 

“Shirt off, now,” he demanded, easing up just enough for me to wiggle out of it. I threw it to the side just as he started taking off his own hoodie and shirt. He raked his gaze over my abdomen in such a way that it made me shiver with anticipation. I didn’t miss the various bruises dotting parts of his sides and abdomen. What did he do? “Bra too.” I complied, reaching behind to my back to unhook the clasp. “That’s better,” he grunted, kissing my jaw. 

He was leaning over me again, hands pressed flat against the bed sheets under my armpits. He left a trail of kisses down my neck, bit down on my collarbone, and continued licking down my stomach. I moaned his name, holding onto his shoulders for stability like I needed it. I would soon enough, but he was playing around for the moment. 

While Jeff went back to my neck to leave various hickies scattered around. My hands ghosted across his lean form, passing over the tight muscles on his arms, then dancing across his abs and pecs. I found myself feeling around more in search of any new injuries. He had a habit of hiding them so I didn’t fret but I always found them in the end. I accidentally pressed down rather forcefully on a large bruise on his side and he shifted away from my hand just enough to be noticeable. 

“Sorry. What’d you do, babe?” I asked.

“After,” he grunted, deciding to grab my wrists and pin them back down to the bed. This time it didn’t hurt but I knew that even if I did struggle it wouldn’t be enough to break his grip. He held me down with ease, continuously grinding onto me. For a few minutes we stayed like that; me, powerless and unable to do anything but chase the friction between his jeans and my sweatpants, and him in complete control, holding me down and taking charge of the situation. Well, not that he ever relinquished his status of the dominant one. The most submissive I could get him was if he was exhausted and just wanted a slow and sensual fuck but even then he took the lead. 

Eventually, he got tired of this and wanted more. He let go of me, and backed off to yank my pants down with one swift motion. I kicked them the rest of the way off and hooked my fingers in the belt holes of his jeans, tugging on them insistently. 

“Want me that bad, sweetheart?” He laughed, undoing his belt and shoving his pants down, leaving him in black boxers. He kicked them to the side, leaving us both in our underwear. He leaned back over me, hand pressed flat next to my head so he could watch my face.

I moaned loudly when he pushed aside the fabric of my underwear to run his finger up and down a few times before pushing past my folds. My back arched at the sensation and I suddenly grabbed onto Jeff, earning a pleased grunt from him. He pumped his finger in and out and I couldn’t help but squeeze my eyes shut for a moment, the pleasure jolting through my body. I chased it, rutting against his hand with no shame and in response he pushed a second finger inside. 

He was smirking above me, no doubt enjoying the lewd expressions I was making. As much as he tried to feign that he was perfectly fine, I could tell he was impatient. He kept shifting his weight from side to side, biting his lip, until he finally got fed up. As quick as he’d put his fingers in me he took them out, wiping his hand on the sheets.  _ Gross _ , I thought. 

My attention was jerked back to him when he grabbed my hair, pulling my head up. I winced but he took no notice. With one hand he took off my underwear, then his, letting me see his cock in full. The skin around his pelvis and his member itself was normally coloured, creating a stark contrast to his white skin on the rest of his body. He leaned close to my face.

“Don’t move and don’t talk. Moan all you want but say anything other than my name and I’ll put my knife through your hand.” I knew he wasn’t serious about the knife thing but the threat worked regardless.

With that, he let go of my hair, my head falling back on the bed. He put my hands next to my head, palm up. Then, he spread my legs with his knee, pulling my lower half up towards him a little. He positioned himself and with one movement he sheathed himself entirely in me. A gasp escaped me as I got used to the sensation, the way he stretched me, made me feel full. He moaned above me, looking at the ceiling for a brief moment before nailing his eyes on me. He pulled himself all the way out and slammed back in with no mercy, making me yelp in surprise. He continued to do this, over and over and over again, each one eliciting a loud moan.

He put one hand under my armpit again, lifting my leg up for easier access. He picked up his pace and as he did so, he looked at something above me but in that direction there was only a wall. He pulled out completely again and I frowned. This wasn’t like him. Or so I thought, until he flipped me over and pulled my ass towards his crotch. He entered me just as easily as before and resumed his thrusts in and out. I gripped onto the sheets next to me just for something to hold onto as my entire body rocked with the force of im. 

“Good girl, taking all of me so well,” he panted from behind me, fisting his hand in my hair and pressing my head into the mattress. “I’ll give you a little treat later, would you like that? Who am I kidding, of course you would.”

He was anything but pounding into me. He didn’t build up- he almost never did. Straight of the gate he would go fast and hard. Through the fingering and now this, all the pleasure built up in me faster than I was expecting. Without warning, I cursed, involuntarily clamping down on him as I came. He groaned, slowing just for a second to relish in the feeling before fucking me through my orgasm. 

“Made you cum already? Pathetic,” he snorted. “Just like that fucking dickweed from earlier.” He didn’t slow down- if anything he fucked me harder, letting go of my hair in favour of holding my hips with a death grip. “Fucker thought he could fight me off, thought he stood a chance against me. Me! Hit me with a fucking rolling pin,” he growled out. Oh. That’s why he was pissed off. I would’ve tried to comfort him but the moment I opened my mouth he told me to shut it. “That’s fine, ‘cause he’s dead now. Can’t say I didn’t enjoy mutilating his body before killing him though.” He chuckled darkly, making a shiver run up my spine. 

I moaned into the sheets which muffled my voice, something he apparently didn’t like since he yanked my hair to pull my head to the side. 

“I want to hear every goddamn noise you make, don’t even try to keep quiet,” he barked at me, grabbing onto my hips again. He was sure to leave bruises but part of me didn’t mind. He’d already left marks on my neck- what were two handprints? 

Jeff’s harsh movements were enough for me to hear skin slapping against skin and the other lewd noises combined made me blush furiously. He never faltered once, oddly composed in this sense even though I could practically feel him fuming. Well, at least until he started getting close to his own release. I was chasing my own high for the second time, brought on by the way he snapped his hips to my rear. God, it just felt so damn good to be fucked senseless like this. A little bit of drool escaped my mouth and I prayed that he didn’t notice- he’d never let me live it down. 

“Are you close?” He asked me. I hummed an affirmative. He paused for a moment to flip me back over and he lifted me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his back, holding onto him for dear life as he continued to slam into me. 

It didn’t take much more than me digging my nails into his back as I came for a second time without warning. He let out a string of curses that could put any sailor to shame, quick to follow me. He panted, resting his chin on my shoulder while he caught his breath. I buried my head in his chest, still wrapped around him tight. Eventually, I loosened my hold on him as I came off of my high, leaning back in his arms. He pressed his forehead to mine, and a few moments later we untangled our limbs from one another. Cold air immediately fell over my body, and just as I stood up, albeit wobbly, I had the pleasure of feeling his seed running down my leg. Except it wasn’t a pleasure and it was a rather odd sensation.

“That’s hot,” Jeff commented casually. When I turned around to face him, his eyebrow was raised as he stared at the mess he’d made of me. My hair was a mess that I quickly smoothed down with my hands and I stepped into the bathroom before any of our mixed fluids got on the wood floor. 

“You did it,” I grumbled back, grabbing toilet paper and wiping it up. “So he hit you with a rolling pin?”

“Yea,” he said, sliding off the bed to join me in the bathroom to clean himself up too. “Thought he grabbed a knife at first when he reached into the drawer so I hung back. Didn’t see it in time to dodge and he hit me pretty good. ‘M just pissed off that I wasn’t sharp enough to catch it the first time.” 

“Yea, I can tell,” I said absentmindedly, gently touching a few of the bruises on his side.

“Did I hurt you anywhere?” He asked. It was his turn to look over me, concern in his eyes. As much as he was a brute, he was still my Jeff and he cared.

“There’s gonna be marks on my hips but they’ll be fine,” I shrugged. They were red right now but start bruising soon enough. I didn’t mind though. It wouldn’t be Jeff if he didn’t leave his signature on me in some fashion. 

“Sorry.” He pulled me into a kiss, much more tenderly than the rough sloppy ones from earlier. 

“You also owe me a treat, if I heard that correctly. So, what’s it gonna be?” I knew he knew full well what I wanted.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine, I’ll cook you something.”

“Thank you babe,” I chirped, pressing a kiss to his cheek before dancing off to retrieve my clothes. It was getting colder by the minute now that I wasn’t sweating. I glanced back at Jeff once, just to see him smiling softly as he watched me. 


End file.
